An organic light emitting device is a device having a thin film which contains a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound, and is interposed between an anode and a cathode; and injects a hole and an electron from the respective electrodes.
Then, an exciton of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound is produced. The exciton radiates light upon return of the exciton to its ground state. The device utilizes the light.
Recent progress of an organic light emitting device is remarkable, and the characteristics of the device enable a light emitting device with a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of emission wavelengths, high-speed responsiveness, thin shape, and light weight. From this fact, it is suggested that the device have potential to find use in a wide variety of applications.
However, the present situation calls for optical output with even higher luminance or higher conversion efficiency. In addition, many problems still remain to be solved regarding durability against the change over time due to long-term use, deterioration caused by atmospheric gas containing oxygen, moisture, or the like.
Further, when considering applications to a full color display and the like, the present art is still insufficient against problems relating to the need for light emission of blue, green, and red with high color purity. Therefore, a material for realizing an organic light emitting device having good color purity, high light emitting efficiency, and good durability has been demanded.
The use of a fused polycyclic compound as a component for an organic light emitting device has been proposed as a method of solving the above-mentioned problems. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-102173 discloses an example in which a fused polycyclic compound is used as a component for an organic light emitting device. In addition, US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0076853 discloses an organic light emitting device using a chrysene derivative. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-189248 discloses an organic light emitting device using a fluoranthene derivative. J. Org. Chem. 64, 1650-1656, 1999 discloses a fused polycyclic compound in which a chrysene skeleton and two benzene rings form a five-membered ring.